


You're not Ten anymore(?)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossover, Daleks - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, I don't want to spoil much, Introspection, Missing Scene, Museums, Purple TARDIS, Rose Tyler Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, TARDIS - Freeform, This is crack, What if?, a brand new Killgrave, alternative episode, be warned, but in a Time Lord way, but not even that much, changing time events, episode AKA WWJD?, from enemy to... Companion?, purple sonic screwdriver, very alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Because Marvel can't put such huge easter eggs without expecting me not to create something about it XDGet ready for LOTS of crack, my mind can reach endless bottoms of craziness.Just an advice: if you like Rose Tyler, stop just at the first chapter ;)
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. I: Not sweet at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, only the crazy ideas in my insane mind ^^ ' 
> 
> The fanfic starts from episode 1x8 of' Jessica Jones' 'AKA WWJD' ... it was a little strange that I hadn’t approached yet to my favorite episode; but then it degenerates, it degenerates without any restraint and, knowing me, no, this is not so strange XD
> 
> sorry, no beta... bear my bad English, please ^^'

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
  


**I: Not sweet at all**  


That 'I love you' still echoed in her head with the force of an explosion.  
  
All those months of thinking that he hated her for abandoning him, that he just wanted to kill her and then ...  
  
She remembered every word he had said, what he had said to her, the way he had told her.  
  
She remembered his sweetness.  
  
Wait a minute. His sweetness? Killgrave?! Had she perhaps gone mad? She must have had too much alcohol or perhaps too little.  
Killgrave ... sweet!   
  
The bedroom of her apartment still smelled of death… the death of an innocent…, whom Killgrave had ordered to kill himself and for what? Because he had disturbed him while he was hiding his gift.

  
How it had hurt to listen to Robyn explaining that her brother Ruben was very sensitive on the neck, that same neck that without any remorse Killgrave had made him cut, enjoying the show while he ate the dessert that Ruben had prepared to impress her.  
She felt like she was dying, just as she felt when the upstairs tenant refused her attempt of comfort.  
  
'This is all your fault. We were fine before you came here. '  
  
Hateful vitriol that hurt her more than a bullet, because those words were true.  


These were Jessica's thoughts, on that taxi that was taking her there, to 'start at the beginning', as stated in the blue post-it that Killgrave had left in her diary, hers from when she was a young girl, the one she had not been able to recover before Dorothy took her to the Walker house, only because she didn't remember the floorboard under which she had hidden it.  
He must have found that floorboard.

And he had stopped at nothing to achieve his goal.

  
No. Killgrave was not sweet at all.  
There was nothing remotely human about its boundless cruelty.  
Maybe spending time with him would help her find some weakness in order to hit him, or figure out if there was a way to reset him, format him, like you do with computers when they have a virus.  
After all, he had a virus, indeed.  
  
These were the intentions with which, once at her destination, Jessica had entered the wolf's lair.  
A rather smiling wolf, dressed so unusually casual, in that black V-neck sweater that took away all his usual pomposity and made him look more approachable.   


A rather tame wolf who was patiently showing her every corner of what had been her childhood home, perfectly recreated in every detail.  


A not indifferent job, a job for someone moved by a powerful feeling. 

Jessica had pretended she didn’t care, but the truth was that she was impressed when he showed her that he remembered asking her where her happiest memories were, but more importantly that he remembered her answer.

  
She thought that, at the time, it was just a cuteness to take her to bed, not that Killgrave needed those little devices, she went to bed with him by command.  
However, the fact that he remembered that place meant that he really had listened to her, it was something swe...

No, Killgrave couldn't be sweet at all, that was out of question.  
  
He hadn't been sweet as he had proved to her that this time the bodyguard and the staff he had provided to himself were paid, a lot, and he had taught her a lesson about how important it was to give a second chance.  


Jessica would have never given him a second chance.  


He hadn't been sweet when he hadn't finally opened Phillip's room when she had objected, because it was going to hurt her too much.

  
"You're not all hard edges, Jessica Jones." he had told her.

Oh, if only he had known that the dark sunglasses she'd been wearing in the cab on the way to that house had given her the luxury of indulging in a short, quiet, cleansing cry, nothing that a little makeup and some concealer well applied couldn’t hide, before getting out of the car.

Jessica Jones was nowhere near as tough as she wanted to make people believe.

That wolf was smart and he had guessed it, but she didn't trust all that coaxing.  
She knew he couldn't wait to savage her.  
  
\-----------------------------------------   


“I care if you die. The rest are fungible."

Not sweet at all.

This was what Killgrave had told her when she told him there was a bomb in the basement.  
A 'brilliant' plan by that Simpson idiot who was going to ruin everything.

No, Jessica hadn't told Killgrave this, but he'd already guessed it.

That wolf was smart.

Somehow even generous, when, as they both were engrossed in what seemed to be the unrehearsed parody of a breakfast between newlyweds, he had sacked the boastful liar, Jessica's old neighbor, humiliating her deeply, avenging the offenses she had inflicted on his beloved’s family.

It was enough to show him even the shadow of a semblance of gratitude for that wolf to take more liberty, with a paw ... or rather a hand on hers.

She had made it clear about it: he shouldn't have touched her. Never again.

A rather heated quarrel ensued, until he, as he had already done during breakfast, had started talking about his parents, until he made a decision, taking his USB stick.

That same stick that he had made her recover, at the cost of breaking her fingers digging in the asphalt.

That stick that had cost her Reva's death.

And Jessica was shocked when she saw the contents of that stick, the experiments that Killgrave, no, Kevin, back at the time when it happened, had been subjected to, at an early, very early age.  
  
Kevin. Such a little suitable name for a wolf.

And it was at that moment that Jessica had opted for plan B, aka to format him.  
  
Could there still be something of Kevin inside Killgrave?

“So no one knows you exist, except your parents, if they're still alive. " she had cunningly returned to that main topic, while he, looking a little bored, had abandoned himself on the sofa, turning on the TV.  
  
No. Bored wasn't the right word.

Killgrave was disappointed.

Disappointed that after confessing to her the truth he had buried for years, just as that stick that contained it had been buried, she had not understood him.

She, who basically had not had a fate so different from his.  
  
Living with special powers because they were forced upon themselves.

The difference is that Kevin had welcomed them as a gift, a liberation, while for Jessica they were a curse, a condemnation.  
  
Perhaps that was precisely what kept her from understanding him as he expected.  
  
"Probably. They were young. They ran away. From promising careers, and their ten-year-old son " he had sighed, without even looking at her face, pretending to pay attention to the screen.

Abandoned by his own parents, when he was only ten years old? Forced to take care of himself, relying only on his power, with no one to help him understand what was right and what was not?

Was it what had happened to him? Had this led him to become Killgrave?

Jessica was so shocked by that news.  
  
"You’re not ten anymore.”  
  
Killgrave had whirled around to look at her.

"What ... what did you say?" he had asked, wide-eyed, his dark eyes even bigger than usual.  
  
"That you are no longer ten years old." Jessica said, confused.  
  
Killgrave had jumped off the couch, running towards her.  
  
"No, what you said earlier, repeat it exactly, word after word," he had asked, no, he had mostly begged her, with an anxiety and a desperation that didn't belong to him.

"'I said ‘you’re not ten anymore’, but I don’t understand why you’re acting so..." she mumbled, before jumping to not so irrelevant conclusion.

"Hey, wait a minute, I repeated it to you because I wanted to, not because I felt obliged ... yet you gave me an order ... why?"  
  
But Killgrave now had other problems, while his head had begun to ache tremendously.  
  
"Oh please, I can't control you since the day of the bus accident," he replied hastily, regardless of it, as he clutched his temples, "But that's not the poi..ooohhhh!"

It wasn't clear if he had been screaming in pain or in surprise for the strange, eerie golden light that was pouring from his chest.

“What do you mean you can't control me anymore? And what staging are you setting up now? Did Alva and Laurent help you? Or some lighting technician you enslaved like your usual?”Jessica had pestered him with questions.  
  
She was a detective, for Christ's sake! She needed to understand.  
  
"Nooo ... slavery is the worst condition that a human being should live in and I will also set Alva and Laurent free, if first they make me a chocolate cake, noooo even better, a banana cake, there is nothing better than a banana, you should always go around with a banana! You can benefit from all that pleasure with an intake of only eighty-nine calories, a trifle if you think that the needs of an average man are around two thousand two thousand one hundred; only because I am still a bit rusty, otherwise I would make a quick percentage calculation. " Killgrave had rambled as his mind began to work dizzily, at an inhuman speed, at the same time as the light that had ceased to escape from his chest.

He had begun to tirelessly walk around the living room, he, who was usually so calm, almost phlegmatic in his movements.  
And, this was not less alarming, he had also changed his way of speaking and Jessica had not failed to notice it.  
  
“Your accent… how the fuck do you speak now? And why so fast? Christ, it looks like you drank a pitcher of coffee. And what are you babbling about? You fucking bastard, asshole! If it's another one of your fucking tricks I swear to you that I… ”  
  
With another one of his unusual quick movements, Killgrave was hopping towards her, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
“Woah! Watch your language, Missy, if I still had my sonic screwdriver I would put it in your mouth to try to moderate it! "   
  
"What the fuck do you want to put in whose mouth, you filthy pig?" she had raged, walking away, in total oblivion about what was going on.  
  
"Oh yes ... I would really need it, too bad I don’t have it ..." he muttered to himself, rummaging through the pockets of his vest, as if he could magically find one. “Ooooh, I'm wearing a waistcoat, I like waistcoats, nothing like long raincoats though…”  
  
“Killgrave! Stop that!" Jessica had yelled, now behind the couch.

In response, he had rushed towards her.

“Ooohh, wonderful woman! You saved me, thank you! " 

He had hugged her, finding himself two seconds later, catapulted onto the sofa, his wrist not broken by some miracle.  
  
"I already told you you mustn't touch me!" the fierce lioness had roared.  
  
"But I'm the Doctor ... or at least a part of him ... I always embrace brilliant humans like you." he had justified himself, rising from the sofa with an agile leap.  
  
"Doctor? Doctor what? " she frowned.  
  
"More like Doctor Who!" he had chuckled as she had wondered why.  
  
Could the Sufentanil she had shot him with days before had delayed side effects of madness?  
  
"Stop that! Stop being this moody, unbearably cheerful, weird guy! I preferred my moody psycho-sociopath guy."

Deep inside, Jessica missed that wolf.

Killgrave had smiled at those words.

"I'm glad to know you miss me already, Jessie."   
  
He had spoken to her in his usual strong British accent, in a slower way, and his way of looking at her had also returned to what characterized him.

"So ... it was all a charade, wasn’t it?" she muttered in confusion.

Somehow she was unwittingly relieved that he was back… whoever the other was.

"Oh no, my darling, no fiction," Killgrave had reassured her with one of his oh-so-typical smirks. "I may have remembered who I really am, but that doesn't cancel who I've been for these years ... and how I feel about you." he had murmured.  


He would have tried to caress her face, if it weren't for the prohibition she had so icily imposed.  
  
“Holy shit! What do you mean you remembered who you are? Who the fuck are you?"

"With this language you will certainly not get any answers from me," he had warned her, tongue against teeth with a spiteful and amused attitude, the tone cheerful again, the British accent gone again.  
  
“Okay, let's try again. Pretty please… guy who looks like Killgrave and apparently has his memories too… can you tell me who you really are, what's your story? " she had urged him, with a kindness that certainly didn’t belong to her usual attitude.

Apparently, however, she had convinced whoever stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah, it's much better now." he had given her a big smile, running to sit on the sofa and inviting her to do the same.   
  
Jessica, with a certain diffidence, had accepted, while keeping the necessary distance.

“What if I told you that the videos I showed you before never existed? That I have never been a kid? If anything, I was a little younger than that, ”he revealed, pointing to himself. “But I’ve never ever been that young. It was all a lie, a childhood I never lived and you have reminded me of it the exact moment you said that sentence. "   
  
"You’re not ten anymore?" she repeated, more and more confused about it.

“I’m not Ten anymore, that's true, but I am a part of him, I will always be. I am his Metacrisis and this is my incredible story. Do you have a few minutes or hours or days to listen to it? Time is always so unpredictable and ... "

" Why don’t you just start from the beginning? " she had urged him.

TBC


	2. II: Through his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killgrave/Metacrisis tells his story, but in a Time Lord way ;)

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


**II: Through his eyes**

  
  
  
"In order to face what I am about to tell you, you must have a very open mind ..."  
  
"Listen, Killgrave with the upgrade or whoever you are, the only thing very open will be your head if you don't decide to give me more information about the whole damn weird situation! " Jessica had threatened him, waving a fist near his face, more than eloquently.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Jess, all this anger that you hide inside is certainly not good for you," he had looked at her worriedly, shaking his head.  
  
Jessica could not have known for sure which of his personalities she was interfacing with.  
  
"Do you believe in the existence of aliens?" he had asked her.  
  
"A few years ago some aliens fucking invaded New York, devastating half of the town ... it's one of those reasons why, yes, you end up believing it!"  
  
“Uh, really? Some of them should learn manners… ” he had scratched his head, with a thoughtful attitude. "Do you remember what race they were?"

She had put her hands on her hips, with an unmistakable expression.  
  
" Does it _really_ matter that much?" she had pointed out to him, without adding anything else.  
  
"Nope, I guess it doesn’t!" he had shrugged. “The point is, you believe in aliens, very well, it's already a great starting point. Now, don't think that there are only the bad ones with destroying lasers and dreams of conquest; there are also good, very good and fair ones, there’s also a particular one who tries to save as many planets as possible, traveling through space and time with an unconventional spaceship,indeed: the Doctor, also known as a Time Lord. "  
  
"So you are a Time Lord?" the detective had guessed.  
  
"Yes and no. I am half Time Lord, I am a hybrid, born from a human woman like you… without special powers, but with a temper that can compete with yours, ”he chuckled, a little nostalgic. "And from a Time Lord ... but wait, don't think about a pairing of the classic ones ... they haven't even touched each other ... as for the Time Lord, only his amputated hand was enough." he had been quick to clarify.   
  
"A hand? Were you born from a fucking amputated hand? " she had interrupted him, startled.

"Yes, it was before he got another one, the fighting one!" the Metacrisys had displayed a satisfied grin. "The Doctor did not want to regenerate and so he poured all that regenerating energy against that hand that he still kept in a case ..." he had explained, this before he realized how Jessica was looking at him.  
  
“For Gallifrey’s sake! How can I explain to you what a regeneration is?" he had pinched his chin several times, looking for the right analogy. “Do you watch football? Of course you do, when we were together, besides the rugby matches I also made you watch some football matches with me… ” he replied, mostly to himself. “Well, you know when the Coach asks for a player substitution? The player changes, but he keeps playing for the same team, is that clear? That's the regeneration… well, the Tenth Doctor said no to the Coach and threw all the regenerative energy back into his old hand. His Companion, which has more of an assistant connotation, before you think badly, touched that hand and... boom, a moment later I was there naked and alive as never before. "

"You could have spared the naked detail... and you don't need to give me any explanations about who the Companions traveling with him are or aren't!" Jessica had muttered. "Do you think… your Tenth Doctor has kept saying no to theCoach?" she had used his own metaphor.  
  
"Uh no, no really, I think it's something you can only do once and it wasn't even so obvious that he could ... now we're in 2015 .. well it wouldn't surprise me if in the meantime we had already reached the Twelfth or Thirteenth regeneration, it depends on how you count them. "  
  
"Okay, that explains, in a way that to call absurd is just a fucking euphemism, how you were born." the detective had summed up . "What about why you lost the memory of who you were and became mainly the ruin of my life?"   
  
"I have to make some premises ..." Metacrisis had prudently pointed out.  
  
"You've been making fucking premises for hours!" she had rolled her eyes with a snort.  
  
"You’re so exaggerated, at most it will be a quarter of an hour since we have started this discussion!"  
  
"You, fucking minute man, I almost preferred you when you were playing tetris with people's minds!" she had protested, arising only a smirk in him.  
  
She knew that way of smiling all too well.  
  
"My darling, don't forget that I am always here, only with more new awareness," Killgrave had winked at her. "And this is already the second time that you admit you prefer me. You know, a guy could get ideas about it." he had tapped his tongue against his teeth, defiantly.  
  
"Didn't you have to make some premises, you damn schizophrenic?" she had prudently changed the subject.  
  
"You are right. I mentioned the Companions to you, right? Well one of them, the first that the Tenth Doctor had, which means I had too, as well as the Ninth Regeneration had, before us, well ... she was more than an assistant, more than a precious collaborator, more than a good friend ... "   
  
" Okay. You two had a thing… "  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. Okay, it's a bit complex to explain… but I have to make another premise. " he had stumbled over words.

Jessica had dropped dead weight on the sofa, looking exhausted.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you sound like a broken record!" she had complained, but he had decided to ignore her.  


"Probably the Doctor would have kept me with him, maybe I could have kept him company even in his next Regenerations ... but he radically changed his mind after I did a very bad thing ..."  
  
Jessica had risen from the sofa, excited with interest.  
  
"How bad?" she had asked him.  
  
"You know, I may have been created by him, but I don't have the same moral integrity as him and if I see a big red button that says 'total destruction', well, I press it!" he had shrugged, as if it was a small matter.  
  
At that moment he had reminded her a lot of the careless wolf she knew.  
  
"But the Doctor did not want to forgive me for this thing , he said that I was too dangerous for his Universe and that he would do something about it: eliminating me would have been the most immediate and simple thing, but the Doctor is too magnanimous and he gave me a second chance, with the first of our Companions, in the parallel Universe she was in. He left the girl I think he loved, with a piece of himself. " he had concluded his umpteenth premise.  
  
"A story with a happy ending, I would say, right?"  
  
"I wish I could say yes, Jessica, but…" he had frowned.  
  
"But?"  
  
The Metacrisis had looked at her before taking a decision.  
  
"I'm still half a Time Lord and coupled with the enormous mental power I have now, yes, I think I can do it ..." he had muttered.  
  
"Being able to do what?" she had frowned.  
  
"To show you everything, instead of telling you about it."  
  
"And how?"  
  
"I know you don't like being touched by me, Jessica, but this time it's necessary."  
  
He had told her that with Killgrave's calm voice, with his English accent so strong, even the way he looked at her was the same as he had, yet there was something different in his eyes, something that told her that this time she could trust him.

  
Jessica had nodded, unsure about what to expect.  
  
Killgrave, Metacrisis, or whoever he was at that time, had slipped closer to her, placing his hands on her cheeks and applying light pressure.  
He had looked deeply into her eyes before closing them and concentrating.

And Jessica's journey had begun, without her moving from that couch.  
She had crossed the space-time boundaries until she had found herself in a bay, beautiful, but with the sea a little restless, just like the one who was observing it.  
  
Jessica had figured out she wasn't really there, but she was seeing everything through his eyes.  
Metacrisis’ eyes, when he was still just the Metacrisis, when he was a little younger, but not too much.  
  
She had seen him return to his home, not far from the beach.  
  
A small but comfortable house.  
  
He was not alone in that house, a young woman, very beautiful, blond, with big expressive brown eyes, was listlessly flicking through a magazine, leaning against the counter of the kitchen with peninsula.   
  
The Companion he had told her about, probably, the detective had guessed, as she was a silent and invisible spectator of that scene.  
  
"The sea is not in its best days, but we can always go for a walk if you like." he had begun, but without receiving an answer.  
  
“Or we can finish assembling that piece of furniture we left unfinished,” he had suggested.  
  
Silence again, apart from the noise that was made to turn the page.

  
"We can do whatever you want, as long as it's not another lunch with your parents!" he had made another attempt, more playful, but she had snorted.  
  
At that point, even the half-human, half-Time Lord’s patience, had expired.  
  
“Could you bother to tell me what's wrong with you, Rose? And I don't mean just now, you've been like this for several days, should I say for months? " he had hardened his tone a little.  
  
At least she had stopped reading, or rather, pretending, looking at him.  
  
“Do you want to know what’s wrong? Well, I'm tired of this usual routine, John. How long have we been together? A year, two, three? It's all so banal, so obvious that I don't even mind at it anymore. " she had snapped.  
  
And so the blonde was called Rose, but why had he been called John?  
  
Jessica would satisfy that curiosity later, now she was too intent on watching the couple interact. They seemed to have come to a standstill.  
  
“I miss it when time didn't flow linear, but it was unpredictable and everything was a continuous adventure. What about that adventure? " Rose had muttered.  
  
“Why don't you tell me clearly _who_ you really miss? And, please notice, I am not using _who_ at random! " he had challenged her.

  
"John, don't ..."  
  
"I have the same appearance as him, I have his memories, I even have his own personality, the Tenth one, but that's not enough for you, is it?" he had continued his tirade, walking around the kitchen in the frantic way that characterized the Doctor in his TARDIS.

  
"You said it right away, that day in the bay, when he left me with you: I'm not him, I'm just his second class version." he had said, his voice broken and his eyes teary.  
  
Jessica had felt her heart squeeze.  
  
"Do not say that!" Rose had screamed.  


“Ah, shouldn't I? When it is you who keep telling me every single moment, with every gesture, every glance of yours. How do you think I feel? " he had faced her.

  
"It's not easy for me either ..." she had murmured. "I was hoping that things would go differently ..."  


"You can't stand all this anymore, but mostly I can't stand it!" he had declared, for both of them.  


However, it still wasn't enough. John was about to strike a chord, because he needed it, with his pride of a hurt man, and because she deserved it.

  
"You know, Rose, sometimes I think that actually you have never even loved the Doctor, both the Ninth or the Tenth one, but rather the TARDIS!"  
  
That’s it, he had told her, with as much poison as possible in that voice that also knew how to become sharp.  
  
And Rose's slap, which had sprinted towards him, had arrived punctually on his cheek.  
  
"Not this. You should NEVER, EVER allow yourself to say this!" she had growled, tears in her eyes.  
  
In response, the Metacrisis, John, the clone of the Tenth Doctor or whatever other way to call him, had burst out laughing, a bitter laugh.  
  
“You know what, Rose? You didn't notice that day in the bay, but before saying goodbye the Doctor took me aside and handed me a piece of the TARDIS, a single fragment, but I'm still a Time Lord, at least half one, and I know how to make it grow. "  
  
Rose had completely changed her mood, while Jessica hadn't the faintest idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Really? John, but it's wonderful! " she had smiled at him, throwing herself into his arms. "Show me where it is, take me to travel again ..."  
  
She was also about to kiss him, but he had pulled back, looking at her with the deepest disappointment in his gaze.  
  
“Why do you think I didn't tell you right away? I wanted to find out if you loved me, just me, for what I am and mostly for what I am not, I wanted to find out if you could be happy even just like that. Only then I would have revealed it to you, but now it's too late. " he had told her, tough, both with his voice and with the expression of his eyes.  
  
"John, no, wait ..." she had called him, noticing how he was getting closer and closer to the front door.  
  
"Now I understand how Mickey and sometimes your mother must have felt, always put in second place." he had continued both the conversation and the walking that would make him leave that house.  
  
He had turned to look at her one last time, not caring that she was in tears.

"If one day maybe you find your precious Doctor again, good for you, but you're done with me!" he had slammed the door, no longer looking back.  
  
Jessica had watched him walk along the bay for hours, this before something unexpected happened.

Two truly bizarre creatures, more like large self-propelled garbage cans and with what looked like a blender whisk instead of an arm had surprised the Metacrisis from behind.  
  
He had had the feeling something bad was about to happen, but when he turned it was too late.

He had already been hit.  
  
“Ta-ke down! Ta-ke down! " the two creatures had exulted as the detective's vision went blurry.  
  
Time had passed again and now Jessica didn't understand where she was, it looked like the inside of a spaceship.  
  
If she was able to see again, it means that the Metacrisis had regained consciousness.  
  
“Why am I not dead? And mostly why the hell are you still alive? I had exterminated all of you, Daleks. Ex-ter-mi-na-ted, yes, just that word you like so much! " he had mocked them, recovering his senses and realizing he was tied up.  
  
Daleks, that's what those strange and creepy creatures were called.  
Jessica was learning more and more.  
  
"Not everyone." one of the Daleks had answered, there were three of them.  
  
"What?"

"We didn't take part in that battle." the second Dalek had explained.  
  
“Daleks are cautious. Daleks guarantee survival. Always." the third one explained in his metallic voice.  
  
“Which brings us back to the first question: why am I not dead? Oh, come on, you should be angry with me a lot; I threw a blow up party! "  
  
Jessica had smiled. There was something about him deliberately annoying them in which she saw herself a little.  
  
"You are our revenge." the Dalek had exclaimed, the one who proclaimed himself the leader.  
  
The half human, half Time Lord had lost his witty attitude.  
  
"What!?" he had darkened.  
  
“You are not the Doctor, but you are part of the Doctor. It was easy to feel your energy and find you. " one of the subordinates had explained.  
  
“We just had to wait until you were alone. But Daleks can be patient. " the second had added.

"You will be our perfect war machine!" the boss had cheered. "Exterminating an entire planet would immediately draw the Doctor against us ... but hitting a few inhabitants at a time ... he won't notice!" 

"You’re forgetting a little detail: I will never help you!" the Metacrisis had growled.  
  
"You're already doing it ..." the boss had chuckled as his underlings were advancing holding a strange helmet.  
  
"What ... what are you doing?" he had tried to break free, but those ropes, made of who knows what space material, prevented him from doing that.  
  
The helmet had already been placed on his head and he could feel electric waves frying his brain.  
  
Even Jessica could feel some of that pain and the way he screamed was the same as she'd seen Killgrave do when she had said that key phrase.  
  
“You will be a human Dalek. Emotionless. Filled with hate… you will bring chaos and destruction. We will give you the power to do it. You will control the minds, everyone will carry out your will. And your will will actually be ours. Exterminate!"  
  
"N .. noo, it will never happen!" he had opposed with his own strength, but felt more and more at the mercy of their brainwashing.  
  
"We will give you new memories, a horrible childhood, a life of loneliness, you will think only of yourself and you will only cause suffering to those around you." the Daleks had decided and now there was nothing more to be done.  
  
Their victim felt his mind cloud, the memories gradually disappear, his will grow weaker and weaker.

The treatment was over, the Daleks had let him go, confident that he would be their messenger of devastation.  
  
Staggering, Metacrisi had returned to the bay, but somewhere else, where he never ventured.

Jessica had seen him go to what looked like a slightly ramshackle blue phone booth, hidden from everyone’s eyes.  
  
There had been another flash and this time Jessica could see the half Time Lord inside another spaceship, but more beautiful, more golden, more coosy, even if with fewer rooms, little more than a control room.  
That was where he was setting something up.  


Looking through the various compartments he had found something ... it looked like a silver metal stick that emitted a blue light.

"My will is failing me, the Daleks are taking over my mind, but I still have time to do something ..." he had mostly thought aloud as he set the coordinates for that new TARDIS.  
  
The one even those three Daleks didn't know about.  
  
“I will not harm this universe, I cannot do this to Rose, she has already suffered losses, here she can have a new life, I will not destroy it. We no longer love each other, but it doesn't mean I hate her."  
  
The engines had started, if anyone had looked at the blue cabin from the outside they would have seen it fade away.  


While he was satisfied that he had left that universe in time, it still wasn't enough.  
  
“There must be a way to undo this manipulation! An expedient for me to recover my memories… ”   
  
He couldn't rest, looking for something that TARDIS didn't have.  
  
"When the Doctor hid from the Blood Family, he had that watch that would remind him who he was ... as it happened with the Master too ... but here I have nothing like that ..." he was desperate, before he saw the light at the end of that dark tunnel. "It doesn’t have to be an object, it will be a sentence that will trigger me!" he had begun creating said trigger, typing frantically on the console, something that he would then scan into his cerebral cortex.  
  
“A sentence, an easy sentence, something anyone would say, I don’t know 'What a beautiful sunny day!' or 'I love cookies!' … ”  


No matter all his efforts, he was even pointing the sonic screwdriver at the screen, but every sentence proposed was rejected and the sentence 'You are not Ten anymore' kept appearing on the screen.  
  
“Oh no, come on! Are you kidding me? Okay, it’s a sentence a parent would say to reproach their sons… but it could be any age ‘You’re not five anymore, you’re not eight anymore..’ The possibilities of saying just ten are almost nil ... " he had surrendered to his fate, while a headache stronger than the previous ones canceled what remained of his conscience and the TARDIS with its classic jolts landed on the planet Earth of another Universe.  
  
Metacrisis, or rather his physical appearance, the only thing that remained of him, had come out of that strange phone box without even remembering why he had entered it.  
  
He had the bewildered air of someone who had no idea where he was and one of the passers-by on the street, a gentle and good-natured gentleman around his seventy, had approached him.

"Sir, are you alright?" he had asked him, hesitantly.  
  
“Tell me where we are. Place and year. " the disturbing younger man had obliged him.  
  
The elder hadn't even dared to point out how bizarre his question was, no, he just wanted to answer, he longed to obey him.  
  
Jessica had already figured everything out.

"New York. March 18, 2013. "  
  
About a year later he would meet her.

"Very good," the younger had replied, before feeling an irrepressible urge to give him another command, just for the simple and cruel reason that he was able to do it.  
  
"Go throw yourself under a car." 

Under his impassive eyes andJessica's shocked ones, the poor, unfortunate old man had executed, arousing the horror of the surrounding crowd, who had tried to help him, in vain.  
  
Exterminate.  
But little by little.  
  
"I feel good. I feel great." the persuader had sneered.  
  
Now he was quite clear to himself who he was: he was Killgrave.

  


Killgrave had removed his hands from Jessica's face and her unusual interactive flashback had been over.

"Do you believe me, Jess?" he had asked her with those big dark eyes that tried to read into her soul.

“Not even if I drank all the whiskey in this fucking world could I have a trip like this. Fuck, yes, I believe you! " she had nodded, still a little shaken. "This is how it all began!"  
  
"But mostly this is how you managed to put an end to it!" he had smiled sweetly at her. "Would you like to believe me even more?"  
  
"And how?"  
  
"What if I showed you that strange cabin you saw in my memories?" he had suggested.

"And why should a ramshackle cabin change things?" she had looked at him skeptically.

He had shown her one of his Machiavellian wolf smiles.

"Because you still have to go inside it."  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, the next will be the last chapter, even if there is already someone who has requested a sequel ... and with me that word is dangerous XD
> 
> I'll tell you what, at the beginning I thought this chapter would be just the flashback of John / Metacrisis/ clone of the Tenth Doctor ... but then he didn't convince me, he would have spoiled the rhythm ... I liked this thing of showing Jessica his memories, I find it a very Time Lord thing;)
> 
> If any Rose’s fans, in spite of the warnings, has stumbled on here, I apologize, but this is exactly how I see her ... you can see it as bashing, even if I could have done worse, so much worse XD  
> I love the Daleks but I had never 'moved' them yet, I hope to make them sound at least a bit credible,, it is a plan evil enough to be in their strings .. oops in their organic filaments that they have inside the cans XD  
> It would really really help me if you could take a minute to tell me what you think so far, but thanks anyway.
> 
> Goodnight <3 
> 
> Lu


	3. III: Which of the two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says everything, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo thanks for reading, here's the end

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


**III: Which of the two**  


  
  
  
"Wait for me here." Killgrave had told her, standing up.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling for Jessica to feel that she no longer had to do what he told her.  
  
"No, where are you going?" she had opposed.  
  
"It will take me a second." he had reiterated, already on the stairs  
  
"I'm coming with you." she had insisted.  
  
"Jessica, do you really fancy so much following me into my bedroom?" he had put her in trouble, with a sly smile, an amused attitude and raised eyebrows, to emphasize everything.  


"Um, okay, I’ll wait for you here." she had gone back to sit on the sofa.  
  
Once he had reached his bedroom, Killgrave had gone without fail, opening the nightstand drawer.  
  
A small golden key sparkled in all its glory.  
  
He had found that key tied around his neck when, as confused as never before, he had left that weird cabin.  
  
He had never understood why but he had decided to keep it.  
  
And now he was grateful to himself for that very right choice.  
  
He had taken it, putting it in his shirt pocket, with a broad smile.  
  
"What is that cheerful attitude?" Jessica had questioned him suspiciously as soon as he had returned to the living room.  
  
"Remembering is a wonderful thing, every piece falls into place and composes a puzzle of unassailable awareness, every gear in my mind starts spinning the right way again, every ..."  
  
"Cut this shit off, I get it, you're the other one now. Again!" the detective rolled her eyes.  
  
“That's not correct, my darling. I am both and I owe it only to you. " he had approached her smiling, about to hug her again.  
  
She had jumped to her feet, running towards the stairs.

"Stop there, you already showed me too much gratitude!"  
  
"Time Lords are cuddly types," he had muttered.  
  
"Maybe, but if I buy the fucking two-for-one package I’ll find myself hugging also the control freak sociopath who ruined my existence and ruined many others’ones, so, no, I don't want to." Jessica had stood up. “By the way, what should I call you now? KillCrisis? MetaGrave? "  
  
The questioned man had shaken his head with a grimace of disgust so typical of the snobbish person she had grown accustomed to.  
  
"Rose used to call me ‘John’, because John Smith is the cover name the Doctor uses ..."  
  
Here was the answer to that question she had asked herself, when she had seen through his memories.  
  
"I'll never call you John!" she had returned the same disgusted expression to him, before being struck by an insight. "Kevin. In the videotape you showed me they called you that. It doesn't matter if they weren't real memories, I like that name. Kevin. I'll call you that. "  
  
She liked the sound. She liked how it came out of her mouth. She liked how he looked at her when she did.  
  
That was the perfect name for a tamed wolf.

"Jessica, you can call me whatever you want," he had replied, with Killgrave’s typical tone of voice and expression."I’ll make things easier for you, why don't you call me 'love'?"  
  
She had given him her best 'Bitch, please!' look.  
  
"'Asshole' sounds more naturally to me!"

"Well, I tried." he had chuckled. "Okay, 'Kevin' is fine."

"I know it is."

"Well, now that you have a name to call me by, go get dressed, we'll be out soon." he had warned her, before collecting his ocean blue jacket.  
  
"I'm already dressed!" she had protested, insulted.  
  
He'd done a quick scan of her ripped blue jeans and black T-shirt.  
  
Again that snobbish Killgrave’s attitude.

“Don't you have something more suitable? Well, if you hadn't destroyed the dress I gave you, you would have it, ” he had muttered, causing her to roll her eyes. “We are going to a museum. Culture deserves some proper elegance. "  
  
Jessica had stood looking at him, her big eyes reduced at two fissures, her slender arms crossed against her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kevin frowned.  
  
"I'm wondering if the last thing could have been said by you, Killgrave, or by you, Metacrisi." the detective had muttered.  
  
Kevin had chuckled.

"I told you, my darling, you’re wasting your time trying to separate us."

"And anyway the museums are closed at this hour." Jessica had pointed out.  
  
Between their chatter and the long journey through his memories, it was late night outside.  


"Not for me." he had smiled at her slyly. "You know what? Even if I didn’t have my power, the Doctor usually hangs around with a psychic paper, which is nothing more than a blank piece of paper, where, however, people can read everything the Doctor wants they read in it!" he had revealed to her, with a proud expression.  
  
"I'm starting to think that the Doctor is a great asshole too!" she had retorted.  
  
"There are days when he's not the loveliest being," Kevin shrugged. “The point is, can’t you see? I've always had a little obsession with control. Too bad I don't have a psychic paper too, otherwise I'd show you, we'd have to use the old method. "  
  
"As if you were really sorry for that!" she had snorted. “And just because you don't mind it, you will tell everyone not to pay attention to how I am dressed. My leather jacket and grey scarf will be more than fine! "   
  
"I'm going to get Hank," he told her as she got dressed. "I also would have let him go but you know ... sometimes I used to drive cars with Rose, but I'm pretty out of practice," he justified himself. "It's something else that I instinctively know how to drive."  


"And what? The phone box? " Jessica had teased him, convinced she was making the funniest witty remark.

Kevin had preferred not to tell her anything.  
  
"You know what? For someone who broke your heart, it seems to me that you’re mentioning this Rose quite often!"  
  
Wait, where did that sentence come from?  
With that tone of a ... jealous girlfriend, too? Jessica was certainly not his girlfriend, so least of all she could be jealous ... and of which of the two then?  
Metacrysis? That was the past, it didn't make any sense.  
Killgrave? It was against all logic and rationality.  
Yet ...  


"Oh, my god, Jessica, are you really convinced that I still think of Rose?" he had questioned her, waiting for her to look up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Imagine there was a way to meet her, with your Killgrave’s power you could have her and ..." she had grumbled.  
  
"And what? I love her as a friend, I wish her a life as happy as possible, but I would not like to meet her again, let alone reconquer her. " he had admitted, in all sincerity. “Jessica, it's only you I want. Can’t you think about it? The Daleks had made me a terrible being, unable to feel any emotion, and yet, you, wonderful Jessica Jones, made me feel something, made me interested in someone else other than me. And when you left me alone, that’s when I really understood that I loved you, such a thing happened to me, who was least expected to love again. You have worked a real miracle, as you did this morning when you said that sentence that there was a probability in a billion that it would ever be said. You are a true miracle, Jessica Jones. "  
  
Again, Jessica wasn't sure which of the two had spoken to her, but whoever it was, it hadn't left her indifferent.  
  
She had preferred not to answer and even during the whole drive they had been silent, this before reaching the _New York City Police Museum_.  
  
"Kevin, why did you choose this museum?" Jessica had broken the silence.  
  
"Because, if I know my TARDIS, and I do know her, she must have made sure not to draw attention." he had winked at her.  
  
His intent was to clear her mind, but Jessica found herself even more confused than before.  
  
There were two guards at the entrance, but for Killgrave it wouldn't have been a problem.  
  
"Gentleman, Lady, I'm sorry, the museum is closed at this hour." one of the two had warned them, showing his robust physique.  
  
"You will let us in without making a fuss and you’ll deactivate any kind of alarm," the persuader anticipated them. "And don't mind how sloppy she is." he added, earning a third finger shown by the sloppy girl in question.  
  
Obviously, the two guards had obeyed.  
  
Jessica had eyed with more interest than she wanted to show a poster with the evolution of the means of transport of the police over time, some cars of the time, the uniforms exhibited over the years, until at the end of a corridor, alongside the display of various gradually mutated police badges, Kevin had found what he was looking for.  
  
"But that ... it looks like the cabin I saw in your memories!" Jessica had noticed, pointing to it.

"It's not that it seems to you, it _is_." he had specified with a smirk.  
  
With nonchalance he had climbed over the bar that separated him from that telephone booth to call the police, so vintage.  
Placed there together with the other items, the clever phone box did not arouse the slightest suspicion.  
  
He had taken the key out of his shirt pocket, but instead of using it, he had first wanted to do an experiment.

"Open up."  
  
After a few seconds nothing had happened.  
  
"I would have bet, you don't like being bossed around," he had smiled to himself.  
  
He had also been tempted to try snapping his fingers, but then he had finally opted for the more traditional method of opening it, inserting the key.  
  
“Hey! How did you get the key? Did you steal it from the guards? But I didn't see you… ” the detective had muttered.  
  
“Not at all my dear, this phone box is mine, it always has been. Why don’t we go inside, hmm? " he had proposed to her.  
  
“Barely a person gets in there. You pig, if you think we are going to get away there to make out, I swear I'll… ”  
  
The words had died in her throat as soon as he had opened the doors of that phone box.

It was full of rooms, many more than the last time Metacrisi had entered. Over time that TARDIS had made various changes, even the ones she knew would meet her owner's taste.  
  
The walls, from golden that they were, had now changed to amethyst.  
And when he had opened one of the closets, Kevin had found his old sonic screwdriver there, with an upgrade: it was a little bigger than the previous one, but most of all now it had a purple light.  
  
"Oh, you spoil me," he had said to his ship with an approving smile, while Jessica was still intent on looking around.  


“What the fuck? It's bigger inside! " the girl had exclaimed, and then had gone out, walked around the outside and then returned. This at least three times.  


"But how is that fucking possible?" she had added, before a fourth round.  
  
"How I missed seeing you human people do this when you get inside for the first time!" he had chuckled, seeing her come in, then shut the doors, before she went out again. "Well, maybe with a little less colorful language."  
  
"But it's so damn cool, how can you expect me to stay quiet?" Jessica had said, defensively.  
  
“I don't expect you to be quiet, indeed. I'll tell you what, it has more rooms than the last time I saw it I’m guessing right… ” he had said, starting to walk. “Ah-ah! I knew that, now she even has a wardrobe. It won't take me long, you can go wherever you want, dear, but don't touch the consolle. " he had advised her, shouting from that room, sure she would hear him.  
  
Jessica had just taken a general tour, fascinated by how many things that magic cabin -or whatever it was- contained. She had also seen a couple of bedrooms, a gym, a swimming pool and an aquarium with fish that she didn't even believe could exist.  


Kevin had been back to her within a good quarter of an hour, but she had been stunned when had seen him.  
  
He had changed his clothes, now he was wearing a blue pinstripe suit and white trainers, but that wasn't the most shocking part.  
He had shaved his beard, which made him younger and his hair was all disheveled, with a tuft that went in the most disparate directions.  
his flawless side parting seemed a distant memory.  
  
"You're different." she had muttered.  
  
"This is just more me." he had replied "Maybe I should paint the cabin outside purple and ..."

Time to say it and a jolt had pushed them to the ground.  
  
"What's this? An earthquake? " Jessica had been scared.  


"Don’t worry, it's just my very touchy spaceship." he had reassured her as they got up. "Oh yes, you're right, you've already been very kind to redecorate the interior, I'll get content with that." he had found a compromise with the TARDIS.  
  
"Of course, my darling, we didn't come here just for the clothes."  
  
"We didn’t?"  
  
"Jessica, I know what I did to you and I beg your pardon ... I know there is no need to say that I was not really in me ... you only knew 'that' me ... but that me united with the recovered me can fix things, not all of them, but one of the most important. "  
  
As he spoke to her, Kevin had begun to set up those commands he was very familiar with.

Jessica had continued to watch him, not understanding.  
  
"After what I'm about to do, drinking will be just fun entertainment for you, no more a way to drown your guilty senses."  
  
This had been more than a clue to her, she finally had figured out his plan.  


"Oh, my god, Kevin, are you really going to ...?"

He hadn't even answered her, he had set the coordinates and that cabin had started making a strange sound.  
  
“In a few minutes we will be at our destination, you already know where, right? Well, now accept a piece of advice: hold on to something, but don't put all your super strength into it, I'd be grateful if you didn't smash my TARDIS! " he had made her laugh.  
  
The landing hadn't been the most docile, so holding on had helped.

They had arrived at their destination.  
  
Before leaving, Kevin had walked her to the wardrobe, there were also dark hoodies that would suit her.  
  
"Jessica, before I open these doors, let me tell you something: we are about to do something very crazy, dangerous and above all forbidden, which could have unpleasant consequences, but I should be prepared to deal with them."

"You should?" she had pointed out, she didn't feel very reassured about it.  
  
"I hope so," had been his shaky reply. “There are only a few minutes left until that moment that you know sadly well. It's going to happen out there. You already know what you have to do, I just ask you not to touch the past yourself in any way. The last thing we need is a paradox within a paradox! " he had highly recommended it.  
  
Finally the doors had been opened, Kevin had remained hidden nearby, while Jessica had sneaked up to the trio of interest to her.  
  
The Jessica of the past, dressed in a long reindeer jacket covered with soft white fur, very elegant, and designer boots, had just finished digging in the asphalt, at the cost of getting her fingers bleeding, recovering the metal box that contained the precious key.  
  
The Killgrave of the past, protected from the cold of that night by a dark cashmere coat buttoned up to the chin, had smiled with satisfaction, while Reva, the guard on duty there that night, was looking at them in confusion, unable to utter a single word.  
She had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen to her, that she would never return home, that she would not even be able to say goodbye to her beloved husband.

"Take care of her." Killgravehad ordered to Jessica.  
  
The moment that Jessica of the present and somehow of the future was waiting for.  
  
Quick as a cheetah she had pounced on Reva, grabbing her in her arms and leaping away with her, before the other Jessica hit her with her fatal punch.  


Kevin had returned to his cabin, making it disappear with him, only to reappear on the terrace where Jessica had also landed, with a Reva passed out due to the emotion.  
  
"Come on, you’re missing the show." Kevin had beckoned to her, leaning against the railing, where they could see their versions of the past from the street. "Before parking here I left a microphone hidden, the TARDIS will be our speaker."

"You are a genius, Kevin." she had smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty brilliant," he had replied without false modesty.  
  
  
The elegant Jessica and Killgrave were looking at each other in amazement.  
Both had seen that mysterious black figure, suitably hooded, leaping high, way too high for a normal human being.

"Do you think there's someone else like you?" Killgrave had ventured to wonder.

"Well then why don't you go to woo her and leave me alone?" she had grumbled, about to leave.  
  
“I don't care if there's someone else like you. It is not you. And it's only you I want. " he had stopped her, gently taking her by the arm.  
  
"Oh, I am such a lucky girl!" she had obviously pretended to be happy.  
  
"The important thing is that I got what I wanted ... and we scared Reva properly, she won't speak." he was satisfied with the result.  
  
" _You_ scared her!" she had specified.  
  
"And _who_ has given me considerable help in doing it?"  
  
"Because you forced me!" she had protested. “And there's more… I could have killed her. You wanted me to! "   
  
That knowledge had triggered something in her and she had begun to back away.  
  
"No, I just asked you to take care of her, it's different." he had made it clear and he had noticed her attitude.  
  
She was no longer listening to him.

"You would have made me a killer ..." she had looked at him with contempt, before crossing the street.  
  
“Let me explain. Let’s go." he too had begun to cross the street. "Get back here, Jessica!" he had raised his voice, but he didn't seem to have changed anything.  
  
She no longer responded to his commands.  
  
"NOW, JESSICA!" he had yelled, before he heard the horn of a bus, too late to avoid being run over.  
  
She had watched the scene, her eyes widening, but then she was gone, savoring her newfound freedom.  
  
  
  
Present day Jessica and Kevin had seen and heard everything.  
  
"Ouch, it hurts to see your own death!" he had complained.

“You are always so exaggerated. A few months, two kidneys and you will be as good as new! " she had played down, shrugging.  
  
"Since we were already here, we could have avoided the impact with the bus, right?"  
  
“No, it was not necessary to avoid it. On the contrary, it serves you right, can time be set back of thirty seconds so we can see it once more? "  
  
"Geez, you are really wicked!" he had snapped, offended.

This was before she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him to her for a rather prolonged kiss, almost as if she was waiting for his reaction.  
  
Kevin hadn't hesitated more than a few seconds to get involved, taking that kiss to a deeper and more passionate level.  
  
"Was this wicked, too?" she parted from him, with an impertinent smile.  
  
"Uh? N..nope, not at all… ”   
  
Kevin was still a bit stunned before he heard someone groaning.  
  
Reva was waking up.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jessica had been agitated.  
  
"I'll take care of her ... in a good way!" he had hastened to clarify.  
  
As soon as the security guard had opened his eyes, Kevin laid his hands on her face, this time with a different intent than he'd had with Jessica.  
  
“This was a night like any other, nothing different happened, when you realize that there is no longer that box you will think of a trivial theft. You went up here because you wanted to get some fresh air. Now go home, as soon as you leave this building you will forget our meeting. "  
  
Jessica was watching his work, though she wasn't sure which of the two was performing, the powerful persuader or the unpredictable half Time Lord.  
  
However, she was fascinated by it.  


Reva had gotten up, she hadn’t even seemed to notice them and had left the terrace as if nothing had happened.  
  
Jessica had been about to say something to Kevin, when she had almost the feeling she saw a small gash open in that dark sky, from which a monstrous creature had emerged, a cross between a pterodactyl and a gargoyle.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" she had asked Kevin, preparing to fight.  
  
"I knew it was going to happen, it's the price to pay when you mess a little too much with time," he had muttered, as a second hideous flying creature joined the first.  
  
The two creepy giant birds had croaked in disappointment, about to attack.  
  
"They are some kind of bacteria that got inside this wound in the time we caused, they won't stop until they sterilize it." he had explained to her.  
  
"I'm afraid I understand what it means and I don't like it at all!" she had retorted, lifting a large concrete pot to throw it at the first creature, repeating the process with the second.  
  
It had stunned them but only for a few seconds.  
  
"Let me try one thing ... with the strengthened mental power that I have now combined with the one of the Time Lord and the TARDIS that can translate into any language ... yes, I can do it!" Kevin had taken courage, turning to the two monsters who were about to attack them.

"Go away, there is no wound in time, you are wrong, nothing has been altered, your intervention is useless." he had looked at them fearlessly, pronouncing the words clearly.  
  
After a few seconds of tension, the two creatures had reopened the gash in the sky, vanishing inside.  
  
Everything was back to normal.  


"I can’t believe it, you did it, Kevin!" Jessica had hugged him.  
  
"I can’t believe it either, but it worked!" he had smiled at her.  
  
"We can fix a lot of things, we can prevent you from committing Ruben to suicide or Hope from killing her parents or ..."  
  
Kevin had looked at her sadly as they re-entered the TARDIS.  
  
"It's not something I can do again, I won't be able to fool those horrible creatures a second time, I was lucky now, if I hadn't succeeded you would have seen them feast on anyone, until they found Reva." he had explained to her. "I could choose to prevent one death only."  
  
“And you chose the one that distressed me the most. Thanks, I won't forget it. " Jessica had looked at him seriously. "I feel so light, I'm just sorry it can't be the same for Hope."  
  
"I'm sorry, too, but maybe I'll invent something to get her out of jail, huh?" she had offered him, earning another kiss, this time faster and more chaste, but no less significant.  


"You said that what you did was due to a brainwashing by these strange enemies of yours ... you freed me from my sense of guilt, but how can you deal with yours?" she had asked him while he set up and coordinates to return.  
  
"I exterminated an entire species, annihilated one by one ... watching them impassively as it happened."

Jessica was listening to him in shock.

“You got it right, I did it for a good cause, but the Doctor didn't forgive me for it, he said I was dangerous, that I had a latent darkness and I had to be confined, that's why he left me in Rose's universe. But, as you have seen, the Daleks found me there and leveraged this darkness… but you, Jess, have been extinguishing it, since my eyes rested on yours. "

Jessica had hinted at a smile, but then had come to her senses.

"Extinguishing, my ass! What about the trail of blood and pain you left behind you? " she had snapped "And don't try to say it was because of me, I'm not responsible for those deaths!"  
  
“I told you, I was under the influence of the Daleks, they made me believe I was the ruthless creature that I was, they made me believe I could have the world at my feet and I did what I did. But, as I told you, I have annihilated an entire race, the Daleks one, in comparison, the few deaths of your kind are nothing to me. Which is now my kind, too, since this time I have only one heart. "

"One heart only? The way you talk, you don't even seem to have one! " she had accused him, contemptuous.  
  
"The Lord of Time who generated me has two hearts, as I explained to you, he is part of me and I am part of him, the difference is that I have only one heart and one body that will not regenerate, but will age regularly. " he had informed her, admiring himself in the reflecting purple walls. "Such a gorgeous body, huh?" He had added with a cheeky smile that had made her roll her eyes.  
  
In the meantime they had gone back to Jessica's old house, to that living room where everything had begun.  
  
“Jessica Jones. Jones. I’ve met another brilliant Jones, but she was just a friend, a very good friend, maybe she thought differently. " he had commented, leaning against the cabin.  
  
"If you're trying to make me jealous even with my namesake, it’s not working!"  


"Would you like to travel with me?" he had asked her, out of the blue.  
  
"Excuse me, what?"   
  
"What do you say? You and me, a phone box that travels through space and time, we can go wherever you want. And when we get back here, I can help you with your investigations, I'm good, you know… I’ve even helped Agatha Christie once! "  
  
  
She had frowned at him, but then she had burst out laughing.  
  
"I think you're even more braggart than Killgrave!"  
  
"I already told you that we are the same person, you shouldn't keep parting us."  
  
"I'll learn to stop doing it, among one trip and another, what do you say?" she had winked at him.  
  
He had turned to her with excitement.  
Jessica couldn't tell from which of the two. Probably both.  
  
"Are you saying you accept?"  


"I'll accept, Kevin, but on two conditions: the first is that I won't be your Companion in the romantic sense," she had been quick to clarify.  
  
"Not even a kiss for every new planet I show you?"  
  
"We'll see ..."

Kevin had looked at her with an way too hopeful look, perhaps because he knew which cards to play.  
  
"And what is the second condition?"  
  
Jessica had run to the console with the enthusiasm of a child.  
  
"Teach me to fly the TARDIS!"  


-  
THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you to imagine these two wreaking havoc between one planet and another ... between a kiss and another, because I am as confident as Kevin about this;)
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> If it wasn't clear to you after one hundred stories I wrote about them, Jessica who calls Killgrave 'Kevin' is a great kink of mine, get over it ^^ '
> 
> Those who know' Doctor Who 'will surely have caught the references to the episode ‘Rose's Father '(my favorite of the whole season with Nine) ... maybe I made things a little easier, but .. Killgrave had the limit of being able to exercise his control only on human beings, the TARDIS can make him understood in any language ... for me it could work ^^ ' 
> 
> While those who know' Jessica Jones' will surely have recognized that iconic flashback that appears in more than one episode;)
> 
> A mini reminder of Martha Jones, my favorite Tenth Doctor’s Companion, was more than necessary <3  
> You know what? So far not even in Italian I got some feedback for this chapter, so I’m really really curios to know what you think: did you like it? Didn’t you? Do you think I’m crazy? Do you think I need a beta? I’ m well aware of the two last things ^^’
> 
> Sooner or later, expect something new very very VERY crazy, about those two.
> 
> One day I'll stop… maybe.
> 
> 'Night, is late.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, take good aim and throw me all the rotten fruits and vegetables you want.
> 
> But I really had to bring this crazy and sick thing to life XD
> 
> In the next chapter there will be a whole flashback about Metacrisis’ past ... and you will understand what actually happened, any ideas? ; P 
> 
> See you soon and happy new year !! <3 
> 
> I wanted to start it in an unconventional way, LOL


End file.
